All that is Gold does not Glitter
by Perminatly Lost In Thought
Summary: Not all Those Who Wander are Lost; Hermione Granger finds herself in a whole other world after the disastrous Final Battle. Now she must embark on an other Quest and reunite with her lost friends from her old world, along the way she discovers a part of her self she never knew was there. With an other war on the horizon it will take all of her Gryffindor Courage to survive.
1. A Broken World

**Recently I have gotten into the Lord of the Rings series when AMC had a weekend showing of the trilogy and from just a few scenes of Viggo Mortensen being a bad ass I was hooked. On a whim I started looking at the crossover archives and I noticed that in the Harry Potter section there were very few fics staring Hermione (my favorite character) and absolutely none with her paired with Aragorn so I started to work on this just to see how the two would work together and this is now my OTP for this crossover.**

**Oh God what have I gotten myself into.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing but my own ideas. I own no characters of these franchises nor am I a famous author… yet *fingers crossed*.**

* * *

Shinning, gold table settings reflect hundreds of floating candles, casting a warm glow under the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall. A place of breathtaking age and heavy with raw magic; or it used to be. The high vaulted ceiling of the Hall, once reflecting the night sky in an impressive display of illusionist art was now dark, most of its magic used up in trying to protect the castle, large chunks of rubble both from areas where the roof caved in and where the doors got blasted open were scattered across broken tiles. Scorch marks from misfired or dodged spells littered the room, splashes of red, stained marble and pallid flesh; sightless eyes glare accusingly at the five members of the Light left standing against the last twenty of the now dead Dark Lord's inner circle.

Five exhausted, bloodstained figures stood, back to back, not wanting for even a moment for their opponents to think they could catch the fighters with their guards down, knowing in their hearts that even though they may not survive to see the sunrise, they would take down as many of these monsters as they could and make a better future for the Wizarding World, to free it once and for all from oppression. Drawing on what may have been the final reserves of her Gryffindor courage and magic the apparent leader readied herself for a final assault. Movement to her left caught her attention and she shifted her amber gaze to meet the silvery one of Luna, a distant part of her mourned never having really got to know the younger girl. Stealing herself Hermione grit her teeth and prepared a _blasting hex._

"Little Mudblood Granger." Shocked her eyes flew to a sickeningly familiar face. "I remember you, little whore, how did you like my spell? Came up with it on my own."

Antonin Dolohov's pale face, him long having discarded or lost his mask, was split by a foul leer. Bile rose in Hermione's throat at the combined effect of his leer and the remembered agony caused by his purple curse in the Department of Mysteries.

"That was you?" She could never forget it despite the flippancy of her tone. "Well I have to say rather amateur really, it didn't even kill me."

Hermione's words had their desired effect as his face colored in rage, lowly under her breath so only her four allies could hear she murmured. "On three." She slowly rose Bellatrix's stolen wand to point at Dolohov, "One." Their opponents jeered as they met their moves, "Two." Dolohov's face twisted into a snarl as he readied a curse, "Thre-_Bomardma!_" Having cut herself off Hermione fired the blasting hex to meet the sickening violet light released from Dolohov's wand.

In a near blinding light display—similar to that shown whenever Harry and Voldemort would fight—Hermione Granger and Antonin Dolohov's spells fought for dominance, every centimeter gained through sheer stubbornness and force of will.

In her peripherals Hermione noted the different colored lights clashing and bouncing off each other wildly, but her attention was fully glued to the two arches of light fighting for ground in the center of the Great Hall.

And in one second, the world went mute or maybe she went deaf, for Hermione could still see Fred shouting at her to release the spell, but she knew that even if she could she wouldn't be able to dodge out of the way of Dolohov's curse quick enough, at the same time a tiny part of her noticed he seemed to have been struggling just as badly—if not more so—against her spell.

A trail of liquid cut through the grime on Hermione's face from her hairline, if it was sweat or blood she didn't know her mind was too focused on the battle of wills between her and her opponent. Hermione's head was throbbing with each heartbeat, her muscles were shaking and her palm was burning and blistering from the sheer magnitude of **power** she was forcing through a wand that was never truly hers. She felt exhaustion begin to set in. Hermione knew she was coming to the end of her power and maybe even her life, when movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention just as she began to feel lightheaded—it was more than likely from both blood loss and a depleted magical core—so she only vaguely noticed Fred gesturing to his twin.

All sound came rushing back to Hermione as Fred and George readied themselves to run over and knock her out of the way, when a thud—like a bomb being dropped—went off, and seconds later everyone in the room was thrown away from the center.

Time slowed to a crawl as Hermione crumpled to the floor after being slammed against the wall, muffled thumps and wet cracks echoed through the room depending on how far someone flew and where they landed. Ears ringing, Hermione's vision tilted as she watched—as though in slow motion—as her enemies and allies alike were tossed back before collapsing against walls, rubble, the living and the dead.

Agonizingly slowly she met Ginny's eyes and saw her pain echoed there, not just for physical hurts though there were plenty between the two of them but because they had both lost the ones they thought they would spend their futures with. With the knowledge that they would have no futures beyond the next few moments they mourned words left unsaid, lives left unlived and adventures left unwritten.

Blinking took an age and Hermione was shrouded in darkness for another before her eyes opened again, and as light seared her tired retinas the world regained speed, and then it doubled.

A sound like shattering glass, thunder crashing, and metal ripping all at one time echoed through the Hall around them, as the universe literally _tore_ open, right in the center of the broken Great Hall.

Blinding light, inky darkness and shifting prisms of color poured from the crack, Hermione's head spun trying to comprehend the sheer _nothingness_ at the break in reality. All at once, one at a time, or maybe not at all the crack began to pull the fighters in, screams of terror, shouts for help, and sobs of misery echoed through her head as she began to _fall_ towards the abyss.

Incapable of even grabbing on to something to stop her decent she watched in horror as the world she once knew faded around her to be filled-with, enveloped-in, _erased-_by the bright/dark/_nothingness_ of the space between the universes, it was after this Hermione mercifully lost consciousness.

* * *

**Let me know what you think and if you spot any grammatical errors (like tenses) or areas where the sentence doesn't flow correctly let me know so I can fix them, I haven't gotten a beta yet and I have difficulty staying with either past or present tense. Also this used to be in first person and I changed it to third so if you see any inconsistencies in this feel free to point it out too, but be gentle! **


	2. The Prophecy

**Holy crap I love all of you so much! I got so many reviews and follows and favorites! So many more than I thought I would I just want to hug everyone!**

**But anyway here it is! I already had this written last week but I wanted to get started on writing chapter three before I posted this one's a bit shorter than last chapter but it ended at a really good spot and I didn't see much of a need to add more. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**I amar prestar aen…**  
The world is changed.

When Hermione came to awareness she was floating in the dark space seen between dreaming and awakening. For what could have been ages or mere seconds she drifted and just **was**. No thoughts, no emotions, no weight of being, just an all encompassing sense of peace.

_**han mathon ne nen**_**…****  
**I feel it in the water.

Slowly, ever so slowly, like a damn that sprung a leak memories began to trickle back weighing her down with each _drop._

_**han mathon ne chae**_**…**  
I feel it in the Earth.

She remembered her childhood. _So lonely, for such a long time my only company my books and my own mind._

_**a han noston ned gwilith**_**.**  
I smell it in the air.

She remembered her family. _**They **__don't remember me._

She remembered Hogwarts. _The first place I belonged now lays in bloodstained ruin!_

**Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it.**

The Weasley's. _My adopted family, all but three gone._

Her classmates. _Dead, on the run, or with the enemy._

**It began with the forging of the great rings.**

Harry _he fell, finally ended his parents murderer's life, but he's gone. Gone!_

**Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings.**

Luna _no… the void took her._

**Seven to the Dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls.**

Ginny _no, oh God why?_

**And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men, who above all else, desire power.**

Fred _no, no stop!_

**For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race.**

George_ no! Please stop!_

**But they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made.**

_Gone they're all gone!_

**In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a master ring, to control all others.**

The dream world's once soothing darkness became sinister and oppressing, dragging her down deeper, suffocating her.

**And into this Ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life.**

Pain, despair, overwhelming guilt slowly weighed Hermione down and as she was about to give in… a voice, one she had never heard before echoed through the void around her, its powerful presence pushed back the darkness halting her decent into despair and madness._  
_

Do not give up little one.

_Why? It hurts so much. _

Come back to the Light child.

_What if I deserve this? _

Come back to us…

_Please just let me rest. _

Awake Hermione, come back to the Light and come home.

_I have no home, it was taken from me. _

Create a **new** home and leave the shadows of your past behind.

_Who are you?_

One who will see you **Awake**!

**"One Ring to rule them all."**

Eyes flying open Hermione gave a strangled gasp, the air she took in ripped at her lungs as though she hadn't breathed deeply for some time. Coughing, her lungs protested their mistreatment, making her head spin and eyes water.

A panicked eternity later a warm hand touched her forehead and she was bathed in a powerful sense of safety and calm. When her breathing evened out watery amber eyes rose to meet the ancient clear blue gaze of an ethereally beautiful, pale woman.

With sorrow in her eyes and a gentle smile on her face, her hand moved to cup Hermione's face and she spoke; the smartest witch of her age instantly recognized her voice as the one that brought her back.

"Welcome to Middle Earth, Hermione Granger."

* * *

**So I'll admit I squealed when I wrote this, it was so much fun to do, I had the movie playing in the background so I would get the timing right. Anyways let me know what you think and I'll try to get the next chapter out by next week.**


End file.
